


All Of Your Guns At Once

by Kate_Reid



Series: reason i break [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Gen, M/M, Reunions, Smuggler Ben Solo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:02:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26943370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kate_Reid/pseuds/Kate_Reid
Summary: Lots of things are happening to Rey right now. More things are happening to Ben Solo right now.  They both take them in their stride.
Relationships: Ben Solo & Han Solo, Chewbacca & Ben Solo, Chewbacca & Rey, Poe Dameron & Finn, Rey & Han Solo, Rey/Ben Solo
Series: reason i break [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1966075
Comments: 10
Kudos: 26





	All Of Your Guns At Once

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Flawless_Sorcerer_Supreme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flawless_Sorcerer_Supreme/gifts), [situation_normal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/situation_normal/gifts), [WinglessOne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinglessOne/gifts).



> For J, L, and L. _*raises eyebrow*_ Thank you for helping me get my mojo back.  
> 
> 
> Please enjoy this lovely moodboard by flawless_sorcerer_supreme  
> 

Apparently, there had been quite a bit of excitement last night at Tuanul. The First Order had come and brought their usual destruction and death upon citizens who’d presumably refused to give in to their demands.

From what Rey knew, Tuanul was a peaceful settlement, populated with members of the Church of the Force. In her experience, those were mostly elderly people and kind, cheerful young people. They all believed in something Rey felt was far enough beyond her that it didn’t bear thinking of. It would be  _ nice _ if there was something out there, looking out for her. And it would also be  _ nice _ if she were a Jedi with the power to make anyone do what she wanted,  _ nice _ if she were a Jedi with the power to lift rocks. She knew exactly which rock she wanted to lift over Unkar Plutt’s head, exactly how she wanted to threaten him, exactly how she wanted to tell him that she was in charge.

Right now, she was thinking of Plutt as she moved through the hulk of an Imperial Star Destroyer. She knew she’d have to find something really good if she wanted to eat today. And she knew that the value of anything she found hinged on Plutt’s whims.

It was, as always, difficult to find something useful. The hulks that she (and many others) picked over had fallen more than ten years before Rey had even been born. For some reason, she was much better at locating the rare valuable bits than any of the other scavengers she knew who worked the Jakku graveyard. 

*******

Later, when she heard a BB unit being harassed on the desert plain, it felt natural for her to rise to their defense, scolding and threatening Teedo away from the area. Weren’t she and the poor little droid in the same transport? Both dropped here to wait? Her sympathy let her take in BB-8 (as they introduced themself) for the evening. She was happy to provide directions to anyplace that might let the droid escape, even though their mission was classified and very important.

She allowed BB-8 to spend the night at her home. That would be it, though. She wanted to wash her hands of any encumbrance as soon as she could. But when she found herself in front of Plutt the next day, he asked questions that Rey didn’t like, offered  _ far _ too much in exchange for the droid.

Rey was suspicious. BB-8 was not for sale. They weren’t hers to sell. She left Plutt without taking the wealth of portions she’d been offered. All that food was tempting--it represented immeasurable peace of mind for the foreseeable future. But something wasn’t right. Plutt’s sudden generosity wasn’t right.

So, when BB-8 alerted her to the presence of a suspicious character in the market, Rey was on high alert. She and the droid got the drop on him--between Rey’s staff and the droid’s testy little zaps, they managed to corner him into explaining where he’d gotten the jacket that BB-8 claimed was stolen property. But the stranger’s story was plausible, and BB-8 seemed to accept his explanation of a fallen Resistance pilot who hadn’t made it out of a crash. Apparently, this Poe Dameron had been the little droid’s master.

Suddenly, stormtroopers appeared from nowhere, firing blasters. Rey, the stranger, and the droid ran together.

*******

Upon waking, Ben emerged from the  _ Dark Claw _ to see if he could gather more information. It might be useful to his mother, considering the recent First Order presence. And it might hold a clue to the reason he’d apparently told his dad and Chewie that they needed to return to Jakku.

He walked and walked and walked through the desert. The scenery wasn’t the best; the conditions were pretty uncomfortable. But he knew he had a  _ reason _ , and he kept walking toward whatever it was. He’d know it when he saw it.

_ And then, he saw her. _

That was when he saw her--he recognized the woman from his dream, from his vision, from whatever the kriff it had been.

She was with a BB unit and a good-looking man. Both looked terrified, and the BB unit  _ sounded _ terrified as TIE fighters shrieked overhead. 

Just as the pair had started to run with the droid rolling behind them at top speed, another man approached them. As it was, Ben recognized the newcomer. This was Poe Dameron. 

How did  _ Poe _ know  _ these _ people? And why was he  _ here? _

When they stopped to talk to Poe, Ben was able to gain enough ground to catch up to them.

Poe looked extremely pleased to see the handsome dark-skinned man--apparently called  _ Finn, _ based on Poe’s excited shout. This Finn looked equally pleased to see Poe. Meanwhile, the woman appeared to have very little idea of what was going on as the BB unit chirped excitedly.

_ What was happening here? _

_ “Poe?” _ Ben asked.

_ “Ben?” _ Poe asked.

“Reunions later! We need to get the kriff out of here!” snapped the woman.

“I’m on a mission; I have intel. I have to get back to your mom,” said Poe, glancing at Ben. 

“Okay. Use my ship; it’s about a klick west. VCX-100, can’t miss it! Go! Go now! And I’ll want an explanation later!” Ben eyed Poe beadily, even as he raised his comm in the air to make sure Poe could access his ship.

“We can meet up. Ileenium system,” said Poe quietly. 

Ben nodded absently at Poe, distracted by what he thought he saw in the distance. Poe ran off, followed by Finn and the droid. He found himself alone with the woman.

“Ben Solo. Happy to meet you,” he said simply, just giving his name and hoping that he appeared non-threatening to her.

“Rey. Just Rey,” she introduced herself.

The blaster and laser fire all around them obviated the need for further introductions or explanations. He grabbed the woman’s -- _ Rey’s _ \--hand and ran.

“We’ll never get out of here in  _ that! _ It’s garbage!” she exclaimed, looking none too impressed at being dragged along by Ben, who had just, at that moment, realized that what he thought he’d seen was actually what he saw. 

Just then, there was an explosion as they passed a ship that blew sky-high.

“The garbage will do!”

Ben already knew it would as he tugged his dream woman aboard the  _ Millennium Falcon. _

Once inside the ship, a bit of an awkward shuffle happened. Both Ben and his dream woman instinctively moved toward the cockpit.

Ben yielded immediately. “You can fly this? Good. I’ll take the guns. I know where to go.”

*******

  
  
Rey was entirely adrift. Clearly, there were several things happening here that were beyond her.

She was running away from Jakku with a large, beautiful man. And she was doing it on a Corellian YT-1300. Though it looked like a wreck from the outside, this ship was a model legendary for its durability, quality, and reliability. Things could always be worse, couldn’t they?

As she readied the ship for flight, she was pleasantly surprised. This thing was actually spaceworthy. Well, nearly. That kriffing compressor might mess with their getaway. It would probably overload the hyperdrive, but she sent out a prayer to Rii’a, to the Force, to who or whatever might be listening.

_ Let me survive to find my family again.  _ **_Please_ ** . she thought, desperately working as quickly as she could, breathing a sigh of relief when they finally got into the air.

*******

Seated in the gunner’s chair, Ben felt simultaneously at home and terrified as the  _ Falcon _ lifted off. Rey was a surprisingly skillful and daring pilot. He felt no fear as he picked off TIEs easily, even when the cannon got stuck and he had to yell to let her know. 

That wasn’t a problem for Rey--she just made a series of risky maneuvers through the Jakku Graveyard. Finally, she got into a position that let Ben fire  _ backward _ and shoot down their final pursuer.

Once they’d left the atmosphere and were out of danger, they came together just outside the  _ Falcon’s  _ cockpit. Their words tumbled over each other in a whirl of congratulations--Ben praised Rey’s piloting; Rey praised Ben’s shooting. 

She’d never flown any craft off the planet, apparently. And she wondered how he’d done what he had on the guns. He remained silent--it didn’t really bear explanation, and she didn’t really notice through her exuberance. That was fine with him for now. 

Luckily, he didn’t have much time to think about that or worry about how to keep up his act. Suddenly, a pipe burst, and survival was once again paramount. Ben grabbed the nearest tool kit from its compartment even as Rey jumped down below. Apparently, his dream woman was an expert diagnostician who figured out the problem right away--it was the motivator. He scrambled to pass down the appropriate tools. 

But no sooner had Rey fixed the problem than there was another, even more pressing one--even more pressing than Rey’s idiosyncratic determination to return to Jakku. Someone had locked onto the  _ Falcon, _ overridden the controls, and rendered the freighter helpless. Rey and Ben scrambled below to hide, even as the  _ Falcon  _ was pulled aboard an unknown ship.

Ben peeped out the hatch, then closed it quickly as he heard the noises of the ship being boarded. If this was it, this was where he wanted to be. He’d fight to the end to defend the  _ Falcon, _ his birthright, his heritage, his home. He closed his eyes, allowed the serenity of meditation to drop over him. 

The serenity fled as soon as he heard voices that were among the very first ones he’d heard upon his entry into the world. Ben sighed and rolled his eyes, even as he wanted to laugh a little. Rey still felt tense beside him, and he immediately whispered reassurance to her. He couldn’t bear for her to be fearful while she was with him. 

Rey whispered urgently back to him. “Are you  _ sure _ it’s okay, Ben? How do you know--”

“Chewie . . . we’re  _ home! _ ” Han Solo exclaimed. He was quickly answered by a happy shout from his companion. 

“Oh, mercy,” growled Ben, climbing up out of the hatch. “Dammit, Dad, don’t shoot us.”

*******

Maybe her heart was still too soft, but Rey’s fear evaporated upon hearing the fondness in Ben’s voice as he spoke to his father. 

_ "Us? _ Who’s  _ us?” _ That was a new voice, presumably belonging to the man Ben had addressed as “Dad.”

She popped up out of the hatch to see a handsome older man questioning Ben. Towering behind the grey-haired man stood a Wookiee, who periodically contributed to the questions, which continued apace.

“Where did you find this ship?” Ben’s father demanded.

“Jakku,” Ben answered.

“Niima Outpost,” Rey specified. “We stole it from Unkar Plutt, who stole it from the Irving Boys, who stole it from Ducain--”

“--who stole it from me! Well, Han Solo’s stolen the  _ Millennium Falcon _ back for good.”

“The  _ Millennium Falcon?!* _ You’re  _ Han Solo?! _ ” Rey’s eyebrows shot up to her hairline. Suddenly, she rounded on Ben. “And  _ you! _ ” She shook a finger at him, not entirely sure why she was scolding him.

Ben raised his hands defensively, his face the picture of innocence. ”Hey, I gave you my real name!” 

*******

Chewie snickered. If only the little cub knew exactly how much he resembled his father at that moment.

Han had begun to guffaw openly, because in the wag of one finger, he knew exactly what his son was about. 

Ben rolled his eyes at both of them, dreading the sudden heat that he knew was turning his ears bright red.

“Well, son, I suppose I understand why you wanted to go back to Jakku,” said Han, raising an eyebrow.

Ben groaned.

“Back to Jakku?” Rey interjected. “Nobody else ever wants to go back to Jakku! Well, except for me, that is.” She looked inquisitively at Ben.

At this point, Ben felt like his ears might burn off his head. He opened his mouth to respond, but Rey went on excitedly.

“Were you following up on a lead to find the  _ Falcon, _ then? Or did you just  _ know? _ ” She wiggled her eyebrows to signify  _ something, _ but Ben wasn’t sure exactly what. He  _ was _ sure that there were entirely too many eyebrows on this ship.

Suddenly, there was a distant _thump_ that saved Ben from Rey’s questions. The sound seemed to alarm Han and Chewie.

“Dad, what’s that?” he asked, already knowing he wouldn’t like the answer.

“Damn, Chewie, you don’t think one of them got loose?” Han looked afraid. In Ben’s experience, this was a terrible sign. 

“One of what?!” 

It was Chewbacca who answered.

“ _Rathtars?!_ Are you kriffing serious? Is this what you were doing when you parked me in that cantina?!” Ben demanded.

“Well, son, you know I don’t lie to you--”

“Sweet Force, Dad, _really?!_ ”

Ben hadn’t even finished speaking before the sensors sounded a loud notification. Someone else was boarding the large freighter alongside the  _ Falcon _ . 

Han glanced up at the holoprojection of the new arrival. “Oh, great. It’s the Guavian Death Gang.”

“Death Gang?” Rey asked, looking concerned. “That can’t be good.”

“It isn’t.” Ben rolled his eyes again, then grabbed her hand to take her below.

Ben heard his father trying to talk his way out of things, then failing entirely with both the Guavian Death Gang and the recently-arrived Kanjiklub. The rathtars were actually a plus in this situation. Nobody actually wanted to deal with rathtars in person.

Both groups knew that the First Order had sizeable bounties on the heads of the beings that had escaped Jakku in the  _ Millennium Falcon. _ Apparently, there was a droid carrying a map to the location of Luke Skywalker. 

Ben’s mind flashed to the BB unit he’d encountered on Jakku. He smiled as he realized that he’d inadvertently led a decoy mission. The First Order and the outlaws who’d been alerted wouldn’t know to look for the _Dark_ _Claw_. No, the _Millennium Falcon_ \--blasting out of Jakku, crewed by a being who looked quite a bit like General Organa’s son--would be the first target. And the daredevil maneuvers the _Falcon_ had pulled would make it even clearer that it was none other than Han Solo’s son in the pilot’s chair.

Ben nearly laughed out loud, then stopped short.

It amused him, of course. But how might Rey feel? She hadn’t signed up for any sort of secret mission or any manner of galactic espionage. All the poor woman wanted was to get back to Jakku--for whatever reason--but he’d thrown her into the middle of civil war. 

Once she understood the extent of things, he doubted that it would be helpful to tell her that her flying was good enough to be mistaken for his.

  


**Author's Note:**

> I have a sentimental attachment to a Skywalker on the _Falcon's_ guns.
> 
> [Come say hi!](https://linktr.ee/stainlessstyled)


End file.
